Petites histoires de GaaNaru
by Deichou-chan
Summary: Recueil d'histoires sur le couple GaaNaru (Fighting !)
1. Chapter 1

**CHALUUUT ! Je viens avec un recueil de petites histoires sur le couple GaaNaru *o* Ce couple est le meilleur du monde à mon avis ! C'est tellement évident dans le manga que ça me saute aux yeux ! Gaara est un kif sur notre Naruto, à tous les coups ! C'est pour ça qu'il voulait éliminer Sasuke, au début, c'est son plus grand rival quand même ! **_*j'arrête là*_

**Disclamers : Pas à moi, sauf l'histoire :D**

**A tout' ! **

Par un début d'été caniculaire, dans un appartement perdu dans le Sud de la France, un blond éreinté par la chaleur surfait sur le Net à la recherche de destinations pour un plausible voyage.

-New York ? demanda-t-il entre deux coups de spray Vittel.

La question était posée à un roux associable, mais terriblement sexy, assis sur le canapé du salon, regardant les chaînes de clips.

-Trop cher, répondit ce roux.

Le blondinet se tourna vers son petit ami, exaspéré. Enfin plutôt, fit pivoter sa chaise à roulettes.

-Trop chaud, trop cher, trop laid, trop tape-à-l'œil, trop loin… Aide-moi un peu ! s'exclama Naruto, car c'était son nom, avant de se retourner vers l'écran d'ordinateur.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette chaleur le faisait suer, ses vêtements, aussi fins soient-ils, lui collaient à la peau. Naruto avait abandonné l'idée d'arrêter de transpirer, même avec les déodorants les plus puissants. Cette chaleur engourdissait ses membres et les faisait cuire à petit feu, ses yeux bleus le brûlaient jusqu'à le faire pleurer. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient même plus d'eau froide pour les rafraîchir* et le ventilateur était cassé et ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour s'en payer un nouveau plus puissant.

-Le Pôle Nord ?

Le roux, Gaara, ricana légèrement en s'éventant avec les pubs récupéraient plus tôt dans la boîte à lettres.

-Site très touristique le pôle nord, je te paye un aller simple ? continua Naruto.

Gaara ne prit pas la blague très bien et balança un coussin à la figure de son petit ami blond, en lui ordonnant ce genre de blagues.

-J'arrêterais quand tu éteindras cette télé ! Regarde-là cette traînée frottait ses fesses à la caméra, il y a des gens qui ont pas honte !

Le roux ne répondit pas et ne fit aucun geste pour attraper la télécommande, fondant sur le canapé. Ce n'est que quelques recherches de la part du blond plus tard que Gaara prit la parole.

-Et proposer un voyage à Venise, c'est pas honteux ?

-C'est romantique ! tiqua le blondinet, vexé.

Gaara resta indifférent à la remarque.

-Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ? Toute façon, ça va finir à la Koh-Lanta, sans argents comme la dernière fois…

-Parce que je ne veux pas finir en steak saignant avant le début du mois de septembre ! s'énerva le goinfre. Autre chose ?

Le rouquin soupira pour la trentième fois de la journée et se reconcentra devant la télévision et à la place de toutes filles en maillot de bain, le jeune homme associable voyait Naruto, se dandinant sur un rythme sensuel, rien que pour lui…

-Brest ? Sérieusement, c'est le seul endroit qu'on peut se payer et où il ne fait pas 37° au dessus ou en dessous de zéro !

Pas de réponse.

-Gaara ?... Tu m'écoutes ?

Toujours rien.

-Mais te vexe pas ! s'écria le blond en se levant et en traînant ses pieds jusqu'au canapé, où son homme semblait dormir.

Naruto s'assit à côté de son corps allongé et le secoua jusqu'à qu'il comprit quelque chose : Gaara ne respirait plus du tout. Au lieu de prendre son poul, le blond paniqua, presque à un pleurer, lui agrippa les épaules et reprit ses secousses de plus belle, lui criant de ne pas le quitter.

Le mort ouvrit les yeux et retourna son ami en dessous de lui et l'écrasa de tout son poids en rigolant comme un fou.

Gaara entendit des injures, étouffées par son torse, venant de son blondinet. Il sourit de sa blague idiote et ne se releva que lorsque Naruto lui frappa le dos pour lui indiquer qu'il allait réellement mourir.

Quand le fan de ramens dévoila son visage, il était trempé par les larmes et la sueur, ses grands yeux étaient rouges et encore brillants.

-Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Gaara qui penchait entre le rire et la compassion.

Naruto le leva son regard plein d'incompréhension vers lui puis ses traits se tirèrent et il lui frappa violemment l'épaule de son poing.

-Parce que je te croyais mort, abruti ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi ? Seul ! Je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir également ! T'es pas drôle, mais alors pas du tout !

Le cœur du rouquin se fendit par la moitié en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait dans cet état.

Naruto lui avait beaucoup appris sur les relations humaines quand il n'était encore qu'un geek à moitié autiste. Naruto était celui qui lui avait donné un peu d'espoir dans sa vie, un peu de soleil. C'est encore de Naruto qu'il lui vient cette manie quand l'envie le prenait sans prévenir. C'est Naruto qui le sort de sa bulle anti-vie sociale pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir. C'est de Naruto qu'il est amoureux.

Sa farce était sûrement trop violente pour son blond et Gaara culpabilisa, chose qu'il avait aussi apprise de Naruto.

Pour se faire pardonner, le roux prit son copain dans se bras et les firent s'allonger sur le canapé. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent l'un contre l'autre, silencieux, pendant plusieurs minutes. Gaara revit son amour sourire, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

-Alors, Naruto, commença le garçon aux cheveux couleur de sang, on est pas bien à la maison ?

**Voilà, une fiction d'été en hiver : Narmol ! Je vous aime !**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà un deuxième OS GaaNaru *-* Je classerais cette histoire T à cause du langage plutôt fleuri des personnages et des sous-entendus ;) Vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! :D**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas poster la suite de mes autres fics mais je sors de "The Mega Grippe of The Year", depuis lundi/mardi je suis clouée au lit avec 40° de fièvre mais maintenant je pète la forme (comme quoi), je suis même allée en cours -'**

**Merci de votre compréhension, je vous aime **

**Cette fic est un délire du moment alors que j'étais occupée à mordre mon manuel de Mathématiques (ça soulage).  
**

**L'idée de l'histoire est un clin d'oeil au merveilleux travail des deux Mecs (avec un grand M) du Palmashow qui sont vénérables. Pour preuve, certaines personnes de ma classe sont facilement comparables à des larves miteuses à rapport à eux qui sont si géniaux et pleins de bonnes idées drôles, ludiques. Donc, la fic est tirée du sketch : "Quand ils font une connerie" qui fait parti du nouveau show TV de Davidounet et Grégoirichou (xP) : Palmashow l'émission.**

**Rated : T**

**Raiting : GaaNaru**

**Disclamer : Snif.**

**L'idée originale appartient à David et Greg de Very Bad Blagues.**

**Let's go !**

Le réveil était doux et chaud. Les couvertures m'enveloppaient tendrement le corps avec une température parfaite. Quand je décidai enfin à ouvrir l'œil, la première chose que je vis, fut le petite armoire où mon reflet se dessinait. Rien qu'en restant allongé je compris que j'allais devoir batailler de longues heures dans la salle de bain pour les coiffer correctement. Correctement pour moi.

Mais un détail attira mon attention derrière moi : mon dieu, qui était ce mec derrière moi dans mon lit ?

Je me relevai d'un bond en poussant un petit cris qui réveilla mon voisin. Celui-ci se frotta ses yeux noirs, recoiffa ses cheveux noirs déjà bien en place, et releva le buste pour laisser apparaître une peau blanche comme le lait. Quand, l'inconnu se réveilla convenablement, il tourna son visage vers moi, qui n'avait pas bouger sous la stupeur.

-Salut, mon con. T'as une sale tronche, me dit-il, agrémenté d'un accent britannique, un sourire aimable sur les lèvres.

Cette personne incongrue avait eu beau m'insulter, son sourire m'avait calmé. Quand même, entre ses gestes et ses paroles, fallait suivre !

Ne répondant rien encore trop choqué, il se leva du lit, en caleçon, et continua :

-Je vais me doucher, abruti, je connais le chemin.

Le noir quitta la chambre en sautillant et j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se refermait, ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Putain ! m'écriai-je. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Alors que je m'arrachais les cheveux en gémissant, encore enroulé dans les couvertures, une idée me vint : appeler Sasuke. J'attrapai mon portable, regardai d'abord les photos au cas où je n'aurais pas rencontrer ce garçon dans une fête. Rien. La dernière photo était celle de Gaara et moi dans le jardin public.

Gaara… Gaara qui revient ce matin à… Merd…dans une demi-heure !

-Je suis foutu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais raconter ?

_Sasuke Débilos. Appel…_

Une sonnerie. Je me dépêtrais des draps, le stress ayant fait monter ma température au maximum.

Deux sonnerie. « Décroche, décroche… ».

Trois sonnerie. Je me rongeais les ongles et passais ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches.

-_Hun ?_

Oui ! C'était la première fois que j'avais autant envie d'entendre cette onomatopée désespérante ! Sasuke, je crois que je t'aime !

-Sas', c'est moi, Naruto ! Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

_-Déjà, à 7h00, quand les gens normaux, qui sont en week-end, dorment ?_

-Je déconne pas Sas', c'est la pire situation de ma vie ! paniquais-je au bord des larmes.

Mon ami marqua un temps d'arrêt. J'entendais derrière qu'il fouillait je-ne-sais-quoi pendant qu'un homme anglais se douchait chez moi ! Faut pas se presser, hein !

_-J'ai pas d'argent à te prêter. La crise, usuratonkachi._

J'en tombais du lit de surprise. Nan mais je suis vraiment du genre à lui resquiller de l'argent ? Surtout à lui ! Plutôt me faire flageller le corps nu par une bonne femme avec des orties !

-Aucun rapport, crétin ! m'énervais-je. Un british que je connais pas squattait dans mon lit en m'insultant, puis est allé se prendre une douche dans ma salle de bain !

_-Enorme blague. Gaara doit pas rappliquer dans les minutes qui vont suivre, au fait ?_

Il avait compris ! Je vais me faire tuer, tuer, tuer…

-Et si on a couché ensemble ? Gaara va le démonter puis il va s'occuper de mon cas, je peux te le dire ! Je veux pas mouriiiir !

J'entendis mon meilleur ami soupirer dans le téléphone.

_-Qui te dis que ce mec est gay, d'abord, usuratonkachi ? C'est un gars que t'as rencontré en soirée et tu l'as hébergé chez toi. Et vu qu'il y a pas de place pour personne dans ton appart', il est venu avec toi. Voilà._

-Ta simplicité est sans bornes, l'aspirine. Mais à mon avis, on a pas pu tenir ? Moi je suis grave en manque et lui il est homo ça se voit comme le nez sur la figure, mec !

Pendant que je rangeais mes habits qui traînaient par terre, Sasuke me demanda :

_-Et sur quels critères tu te bases pour dire ça ?_

-Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes deux ! Des jumeaux, j'ai cru que c'était toi au début ! Sérieux !

Un blanc s'installa alors que je cherchais une certaine « arme du crime » dans toute la chambre.

_-Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider quand Gaara t'égorgera vif._

-Je déconne, idiot ! m'impatientais-je, alors que je ne trouvais rien. Sas', il y a pas de capote ! Elle est nulle part !

_-Pas de capote, pas de baise. Bonne nouvelle, maintenant laisse-moi roupiller. Si tu savais qui dormait à côté de moi, chuchota-t-il avec sa voix coquine._

_-_Nan ! Pas de capote est égale à « Si-il-a-le-SIDA-mieux-vaut-me-suicider » !

Je l'entendais rire à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire craquer moralement.

-Je me suis fait prendre par un autre, Sasuke ! Par un mec dont je connais même pas le nom ! Que va faire Gaara ? Je l'aime, bon sang !

Mon ami aux cheveux sombres s'arrêta de ricaner.

_-Hun. Mais tu sens que tu t'es fait baiser, là ?_

Et là, la lumière. Je ne sentais rien du tout.

_-Tas éclaté l'oignon de ce type, usuratonkachi. No panic._

-Mais là, je peux plus jouer la carte de la pauvre victime violée ! Je vais me faire défoncer encore plus !

L'Uchiwa se remit à rire de plus belle, alors que j'avais les pires ennuis du monde.

-Et il sort toujours pas de la salle de bain ! Un gay ou une fille, ou on me coupe les boules !

_-Ben, ça te laisse le temps de changer les draps, d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mettre du déo, ranger la chambre, avant de passer à la toute dernière étape…_

Curieux, je lui demandai ce qu'était la « dernière étape », ce à quoi il me répondit :

_-Le tuer. Et ne pas laisser de traces, bien entendu, usuratonkachi._

-Mais t'es horrible ! Je vais pas faire ça ! Je vais juste faire ce que doit faire un véritable homme.

Seul dans ma chambre, j'avais pris la pause d'un politicien en plein discours passionné.

-Acheté des billets pour une île lointaine et partir avant le retour de Gaara.

_-L'honneur des hommes en prend un coup, là ! Comment veux-tu que les jeunes hommes qui rentrent dans la vie active, choppent de la femme ou de l'homme, quand on sait que ce sont des peureux ! Usuratonkachi._

L'honneur des hommes pouvait bien aller voir ailleurs. Mes genoux jouaient des castagnettes, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

_-Je te conseillerais bien d'attendre que ton bel inconnu sorte pour que vous vous expliquiez. Mais bon tu m'as réveillé alors que je pelotonnais les pectoraux du nouveau Playboy._

-Qui te dis qu'il est beau ? Et puis : j'aurais jamais la patience d'attendre que « mademoiselle » daigne sortir de la salle d'eau ! Nouveau Playboy ?

Je m'attaquais au bureau et à la petit table de chevet mais toujours pas la trace de préservatif. Ma chambre est pas si grande ! On l'a balancé par la fenêtre ou quoi ?

_-Primo : tu as dit qu'il me ressemblait. Deusio : va bien falloir mon grand. Il y a bien une justice dans ce monde. Tertio : je t'expliquerais plus tard._

Quand mon ami disait ça, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et comme de concert, la porte de l'entrée aussi.

Gaara rentrait et l'inconnu n'avait pas toujours pas prit la voie des airs pour sortir de chez moi.

Gaara revenait de deux semaines de boulots dans un autre pays.

Et il y avait quelqu'un d'autre chez nous.

J'étais cuit.

Bouilli.

-Sasuke, je suis mort. Gaara, le mec, ils vont bientôt se voir.

Je vais me faire tuer.

Ne prenant même pas le peine de raccrocher, je balançais le téléphone sur le lit mais au lieu d'entendre des cris, des pas précipités, des injures. Ce fut plutôt une exclamation de joie que je perçus venant du couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant et les deux personnes qui j'avais le moins envie de voir pour parler rentrèrent dans la chambre. Pas de regard haineux, pas de questions. Juste mon petit copain :

-Tu as fait la connaissance de Sai ? Tu sais : un ancien ami qui devait arriver de nuit à la maison. Je t'en ai parlé…

Mon roux avait bien vu à ma tête que je ne me souvenais absolument pas de cet épisode. Le dénommé Sai continuait de sourire bêtement, ce qui a tendance à m'énerver quand on sourit de la sorte.

-Sûrement qu'il ne faut pas te dire des trucs quand tu me su…

-OK ! m'écriai-je. Tu veux déjeuner ? Tout est dans la cuisine, fais comme chez toi euh… Sai !

Je poussais l'ami de Gaara hors de la pièce qui me dit :

-Je serais pas gêné si vous couchez ensemble alors que je suis dans la cuisine. Vous dîtes comment ici ? « Faites comme chez vous ».

Toujours avec cet affreux sourire hypocrite, j'avais envie de le claquer. Houlà ! Faire ma vie avec Gaara et traînait avec Sasuke me faisaient dire des trucs effrayants.

Je l'apporte quand même à la cuisine pour revenir dans la chambre, où mon roux m'attendait encore, semblant décrypter la pièce.

-Tu as rangé la chambre ?

_J'ai fait ça parce que je croyais que je t'avais tromper, ingrat._

Oubliant sa remarque, je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser, la première fois depuis deux semaines. Il m'avait manqué cet autiste roux !

Je ne l'avais pas trompé. Cet abruti de faux-heureux était juste un copain

-Je parie que tu savais pas qui c'était à ton réveil et que tu croyais m'avoir trompé ? se moqua mon homme.

Plutôt me jeter d'une falaise sans fond que de l'avouer pour qu'il se foute de moi avec son pote ! Gaara vit que ça me mettait mal à l'aise et préféra changer de sujet, je l'adore.

-Bon je te laisse, je vais voir Sai, il repart direct. Il devait juste retourner en Angleterre mais pour je ne sais quel raison, il a pas pris un direct et il s'est arrêté à Paris.

Je le regardais simplement, me demandant pourquoi il me disait tout ça d'un coup.

-Naruto, ça veut juste dire, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers moi, que j'aurais toutes les occasions possibles de te faire hurler quand il sera parti : c'est-à-dire très vite. Parce qu'après tout, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te faire crier comme "ça".

Le rouquin disparut dans le couloir me laissant là, tout seul mais déjà en train de me préparer mentalement à ce qu'il allait me faire.

Oui, c'est vrai. Il n'y a que Gaara pour coucher avec moi. Et pas le premier mec que je pourrais rencontrer en soirée, juste par manque. Je suis idiot que ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt.

Je repris mon portable et vis que la conversation avec le crétin de Sasuke n'avait pas été coupé, je compris, aux bruits qu'ils y avaient dans mon téléphone, que mon ami était parti dans d'autres dimensions et que mes problèmes lui passaient par-dessus la tête.

_Sasuke Debilos. Appel terminé._

N'empêche, ce mec, il pourrait faire preuve de plus de soutien !

**Deichou-chan :** Voilà ce que je fais à la place de longs exercices de maths pour vous chers lecteurs !

**Naruto :** Et ben... C'est du propre...

**Deichou-chan :** Moi j'y arrive sans faire d'efforts pas comme toi !

**Naruto :** Tu verras quand tu te ramasseras parce que tu n'auras pas accomplis ton "travail acharné" !

**Deichou-chan :** *_compte ses sous*... _C'est bon j'ai assez d'argent pour aller en ville avec des amis Mercredi. Quand ce sera les **vacances** ! _(période bénie où "devoirs", "demoiselle du dernier rang : carnet !" sont bannis et proscrits)_

**Naruto :** T'écoute pas, là ?

**Deichou-chan :** *_sifflote* _Bon allé, à la prochaine mes aminches, reviews, T-shirts sales de Choi SiWon et/ou Subaku no Gaara, j'accepte tout...

**Naruto** **:** Héé !

**Deichou-chan :**...moi je vais faire mes maths !


	3. Chapter 3

**Et une autre histoire GaaNaru *-* C'est court mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)**

**Rated : K+/T**

**Disclamers : Snifouille.**

Dans une grande librairie nationale.

-Bon, on va où en premier ? demanda une jeune homme roux.

-Au rayon mangas ! J'en ai plein à acheter en plus ! répondit un blond survolté.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent, ou plutôt coururent_(1)_ vers le paradis de la littérature pour adolescents et jeunes adultes, le refuge des otakus : le rayon manga.

A peine, Naruto avait vu la côte du premier manga du rayon, qu'il sautilla de joie comme un gosse à Noël.

Gaara, qui n'y connaissait rien, se contentait de regarder son petit ami fou de bonheur. En cinq minutes seulement, ses deux bras ne pouvaient plus porter tous les livres choisis_(2)_. Il se tourna alors vers son inculte de roux, avec ses yeux de chiot battu. Son petit copain le lui rendit bien et mit ses prunelles bleues clairs en mode : « Débrouille-toi, crétin ».

Pas vexé le moins du monde, étant habitué à son comportement, Naruto s'installa alors dans un coin reculé du magasin et étala ses futurs achats par terre.

-Tous ça ?

Le blondinet leva ses yeux vers Gaara, qui s'allumèrent d'une lueur encore inconnue.

-Oui ! Regarde lui ! C'est l'histoire d'un jeune orphelin, qui vit dans un village ninja, son rêve est d'en être un aussi, mais attention pas n'importe lequel : le plus fort de son village, le Hokage !

L'Uzumaki continua son monologue, car oui Gaara avait décroché après « histoire », « Et là, c'est un manga qui parle d'un lycée qui doit élever le fils du Diable ! A mourir de rire ! Et là, c'est un mec qui voit l'avenir avec son portable…blablabla… ».

Soudain Naruto s'arrêta, ce qui surprit son ami. L'otaku se leva et se redirigea vers un autre rayon, derrière celui des mangas. Le rouquin le suivit et s'aperçut que c'était la suite de l'oasis de la littérature japonaise. Mais il paraissait étrange, personne n'y était, sauf le blond évidemment.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença le roux.

Mais Naruto lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et lui intima de se faire discret.

-On est au rayon du sexe pour les jeunes adolescentes en chaleurs, alors mets là en sourdine.

-Quoi ? chuchota le rouquin.

Le blondinet soupira de désespoir et continua ses explications.

-Le rayon Yaoi, enfin !

-Je te demandais pas plus de détails, j'étais juste surpris que tu veuilles qu'on soit discret alors que tu pourrais arriver à la morgue en jouant de la trompette, ricana Gaara. Attends, c'est quoi « Yoai ? ».

Ce fut au tour de l'otaku aux cheveux de blés de rire, arrêter à temps par le regard sombre de son petit copain.

-C'est Yaoi, d'abord. C'est un type de manga qui parle d'histoire d'amour entre hommes, déballa d'une traite l'Uzumaki.

Le jeune homme du Désert ouvrit grands ses yeux clairs de surprise.

-Tu veux en acheter un ? s'étrangla-t-il ?

-Ben quoi ? s'étonna l'autre.

Si le permis de tuer quelqu'un existait, Gaara aurait utilisé le sien dans la minute.

-Déjà, on a de la chance qui est personne dans ce rayon, imagine un peu si il y avait des gens ! Deux mecs qui achètent des mangas gays, ça fait jaser, crétin ! Et puis quand on va arriver à la caisse, on aura l'air beaux !

-Je vois pas en quoi ça pose problème, les caissières ici sont très professionnelles. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour toi : tu fais plus penser à un camé pommé à demi zombi qu'à un gay, à voir ta dégaine, ta coiffure et tes putains d'yeux ! Ou alors tu reviens de Transylvanie et…

-C'est bien Naruto, moi je te dis de laisser tomber cette idée, grogna Gaara d'impatiente.

Le blondinet soupira de déception cette fois-ci et sembla réfléchir une seconde.

-La prochaine fois, on emmène Sakura, comme ça, ça fera genre que les livres sont pour elles…

-Ah non ! Je peux même pas l'approcher cette fille, s'indigna le rouquin. De peur de rester collé pour l'éternité. Mieux vaut demander ça à Temari, elle, elle ne dira rien pas comme Chewing-Gum.

-Tu sais trèèès bien ce que je pense de ta soeur, sous-entendit Naruto en appuyant sur le mot « sœur ».

-Ma sœur ne se teint pas les cheveux en rose et ne se fait pas rouler dessus par tout se qui bouge, répliqua Gaara. Et même ce qui ne bouge pas d'ailleurs. _(3)_

Vexé, les deux amoureux restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis comme une force invisible, la querelle fut oubliée et ils continuèrent de comploter.

-Au pire, on va à la caisse et puis on brûle le magasin, proposa l'otaku. Comme ça : pas de témoins.

-Autant ne pas aller à la caisse et le brûler directement, ricana le roux d'un air machiavélique, tout droit sorti des Enfers.

-Tu fais peur.

Le blond rigola, un peu trop fort peut-être et Gaara se jeta sur son copain pour le faire taire, malheureusement, la responsable du rayon avait entendu le rire alors qu'elle allait faire sa tournée, ou quelque chose d'ennuyeux du genre.

Quand elle les vit, un petit sourire taquin naquit sur ses lèvres, ses joues rougirent et elle dit simplement :

-C'est mignon.

Les deux comparses se regardèrent, ils étaient pris la main dans le sac.

Au final, les amoureux repartirent sans rien acheter.

_(1) : Je sais pas vous mais moi quand je rentre dans une certaine librairie en "S", je rentre en transe et je cours tout ce que je peux jusqu'aux rayons mangas x)_

_(2) : Encore une situation similaire à ma vie [c'est fou ! serais-je ma propre inspiration ?], mais bon, la plupart du temps [tout le temps en fait] je suis obligée d'en reposer plus de la moitié de ce que je voulais au début parce que j'ai pas assez d'argent..._

_(3) : comment ça j'essaie de faire passer Sakura pour une p*te ? D'accord, c'est vrai, mais là n'est pas la question enfin..._

**Deichou-chan : Et un troisième, un ! Quand j'arriverais à cent, j'ouvrirais une bouteille !**

**Naruto : Ouais quand tu seras arriver à cent, t'auras plus de l'âge requis pour ouvrir une bouteille légalement.**

**Deichou-chan : Héé ! Je suis l'auteure, je peux très bien te faire rompre avec Gaara, puis te transformer en drogué, te brûler les orteils avec un briquet, t'écarteler les doigts un par un, te faire danser la macarena avec un boulet accroché à ta troisième jambe et te faire manger de la choucroute jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !**

**Naruto : Non pas la choucroute !**

**Deichou-chan : Bien alors tu te tais. Bon sinon, chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous avez rigolé, que vous avez pleuré de rire, vous vous êtes écroulés de votre chaise en vous faisant pipi dessus mais faut quand même pas trop demander ;)**

**Reviews ? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !~ Voilà un quatrième mini-OS sur le GaaNaru ^^ Désolée pour mes absences mais les cours s'est rudes .**

**Merci à vous de laisser des reviews, je les lis toutes et j'ai le coeur qui bat très fort d'ailleurs ! Je vous aime~**

**Disclamers : Ni Naruto ni Gaara ne m'appartiennent. Heureusement sinon, je ne sais pas à quoi aurait ressembler l'histoires de "Naruto"...**

**Rated : K+ / T comme d'hab' ;)**

**Let's go !**

**Chapitre n°4**

Alors qu'il était plongé dans un sommeil profond, Gaara fut violemment secoué dans tous les sens pendant que notre roux égorger des femmes aux cheveux roses dans ses rêves.

-Gaara ! S'il te plaît, réveilles-toi !

Les songes disparurent et Gaara se retrouva dans son lit, dans sa chambre obscure. Il entendit Naruto l'appeler une dernière fois avant d'être réveillé pour de bon. Les mains de son petit ami agrippaient ses épaules et sa voix était prise de panique.

-Gaara, réveilles-toi !

-Humpf… Quoi ? grogna le rouquin.

-Est-ce que si on avale une mouche, on peut voler ? demanda Naruto, inquiet.

Gaara allait l'étrangler.

-Non parce que je viens d'en avaler une sans, faire exprès, expliqua le blond.

-Et bien voles loin d'ici, crétin ! s'écria Gaara avant de ré-enfoncer sa tête dans son coussin.

Naruto commença à bouder, allongé dans le lit, le blondinet s'endormit, ne pensant aux mouches.

Gaara eut beaucoup de mal, lui, à se rendormir, maudissant son petit ami et ses questions idiotes. Mais alors qu'une silhouette d'un certain bonbon, tachée de sang, se dessinait dans sa tête, une nouvelle secousse le réveilla une nouvelle fois, Gaara entendit la voix de son amant appeler à l'aide, le rouquin sadique se releva et se tourna du côté où devait se trouver Naruto.

-Ne me demande pas si tu pourrais faire Tarzan d'immeubles en immeubles parce que tu as avalé une araignée, parce que là…

-Non, j'ai soif, se plaignit le blondinet.

Gaara allait l'immoler.

-Ben va boire, proposa le no-life au bord de l'épuisement et de la crise de nerf.

-Mais le radio-réveil fait de la lumière avec l'heure digitale rouge, et on ne voit que les ombres des meubles, ça me fait peur, couina Naruto.

Gaara retomba brusquement sur le matelas, dans un soupir, les faisant sauter tous les deux, il se mit sur le côté et plaça sa main libre sur l'heure lumineuse.

-Reviens vite, ordonna le roux. Je sens déjà la crampe.

-Gaara…

Le Sabaku s'empêcha de hurler avant de demander ce qu'il y avait.

-Maintenant, il n'y a plus de lumière du tout. Je ne vois rien…

Le rouquin exaspéré, regarda l'heure avant de remettre sa main sur la radio.

-T'inquiètes, il est 3h17 du mat', les fantômes finissent leur service à 2h…

-Mais tais-toi ! pleurnicha l'Uzumaki.

Gaara ricana de sa propre bêtise avant d'être frappé par son petit copain.

-Sérieusement : cours vers la porte, ouvre-la et allume vite la lumière du couloir, ça devrait aller, proposa le jeune homme avec des cernes.

-Viens avec moi plutôt, s'il te plaaaaîîîîît, supplia le peureux.

-Plutôt mourir, je bouge pas moi.

Naruto insista, promit monts et montagnes, pria son dieu Gaara mais rien n'y fit. Ses jambes s'étaient dépêtrées des couvertures et allaient atteindre le plancher, avant que le petit copain du blond de sorte :

-Fais gaffe à mon élevage de zombies sous le lit.

-IDIOT !

Naruto se pelota dans les draps et s'accrocha au rouquin qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. Les dents du pauvre jeune homme claquaient et il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je rigole, baby, dit Gaara en lui donnant un surnom pour le calmer. Il n'y a rien sous le lit, rien nulle part, je t'assure.

Naruto renifla avant de prendre son courage à demain. Il était maintenant au milieu de la pièce quand il poussa un grand cri.

-Un fantôme qui aurait fait des heures sup' ? se moqua Gaara.

-C'est ta connerie de veste sur ta connerie de chaise au milieu de la chambre qui m'a chatouillé !

-Bouge de boire et reviens dans le lit que je te chatouille partout, le taquina son petit ami.

-Je meurs de peur, là ! s'énerva le blondinet. J'en ai rien à faire de tes chatouilles !

Naruto ouvrit la porte et laissa la lumière pénétrait la chambre, Gaara put l'entendre se précipiter vers la cuisine, l'eau couler et les pas de son amant revenir. La lumière disparut et le roux sentit un poids à côté de lui et un corps de frottait contre le sien.

-Tu as été trèès courageux, Naru, ça mérite une récompense, insinua Gaara.

-Hum, j'suis crevé, on verra ça demain, trancha net le blondinet.

Ce dernier s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, exténué de ses exploits, laissant le rouquin frustré dans le noir.

Les yeux de Gaara se fermaient doucement quand un grand bruit le fit sursauter. « Ce ne sont que les meubles en bois qui travaillent, on se calme. » pensa le cerné. Puis des craquements, des pas et des claquements se firent entendre dans toute la chambre mais jamais le blond ne se réveillait. Le roux se rapprocha doucement de Naruto et le secoua mais ce dernier dormait comme une masse. Le rouquin paniqua quand il sentit un vent froid derrière lui, il s'enroula alors sous toutes les couvertures mais rien à faire : ses bruits gardèrent Gaara éveillé toute la nuit.

Nuit où Gaara maudit, on ne sait combien de fois, Naruto et ses peurs idiotes.

**Deichou-chan : Voilààà ! Je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes... Reviews et tout ça...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Voilà la cinquième histoire de GaaNaru et sachez que vos commentaires me font grave plaisir, je les lis TOUS sans exception ! J'ai vu que même certaines personnes prenaient la peine de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre posté ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire plus plaisir que ça ! Je vous aime ~**

**Dans ce mini OS, c'est les courses, c'est l'enfer et oui ! Tout le monde connait ça bien sûr ! Que les gens qui ont inventé les courses par Internet soient bénis. Amen.**

**Disclamers : Et ben ! Et ben...non.**

**Enjoy !**

Dans une grande surface, un couple faisait tranquillement ses courses comme deux personnes normales et zen.

-Mais où tu vas, crétin, c'est pas par là ! s'énerva un blond, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes sur leur passage.

Le roux regarda Naruto d'un air dédaigneux.

-Non mais t'es débile ? On vient de passer devant, il y a trente secondes, je l'ai bien vu. Qui est crétin, tu veux mourir ?

Au final, le rayon boissons n'était pas dans la direction indiquée que ce soit par Naruto ou Gaara.

-N'en parlons plus, conclut le blondinet.

#

-Regarde ça, Gaara ! s'exclama Naruto, tout excité. Pour deux portions de ramens achetés, la troisième est offerte ! Bon, j'en prends soixante, ça sera fait !

-Mais bien sûr ! Quelle bonne idée : en cas de guerre on pourra toujours les vendre au voisins, répondit le rouquin moqueur. Repose ça. Andouille.

#

-Naruto, où tu vas ? demanda Gaara voyant son petit ami foncer tête baissée. Naruto ?

Courir après quelqu'un avec un cadis qui part de travers n'est pas très facile, le roux le comprit quand il faillit écraser deux enfants, se prendre le bout d'un rayon où étaient installés des pots de cornichons et même tomber à cause du carrelage glissant. Le blond ralentit sa course l'air de rien, alors que Gaara avait le cœur qui battait la chamade de honte, les gens le regardant bizarrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, bon sang ?

Naruto ne répondit pas et alors le rouquin comprit.

-Naruto…Je m'en fous on y retourne. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu éviter le rayon fruits et légumes ?

#

Le blondinet semblait concentrer au maximum, ses yeux étaient plissés, ses poings serrés et il tremblait.

-Naruto…soupira Gaara.

-Gniih… fut la seule réponse.

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! s'exaspéra le rouquin.

-Gr…Greeuh…

Gaara tapait du pied par terre et roulait ses yeux au ciel.

-Je sais pas ! Je sais pas ! cria Naruto aux bords des larmes.

-Je t'ai juste demandé de choisir le parfum des chips ! Pas d'appuyer sur le bouton de la bombe atomique !

Le blondinet se tira les cheveux et secoua sa tête comme un possédé.

-Barbecue, oignon, poulet rôti, provençale, vinaigre, tacos…Ah ! J'en sais rien !

Le roux, prêt à exploser, prit le premier paquet venu.

-Hop, nature, on en parle plus !

-Oh non pas nature ! râla Naruto.

#

-Ok Gaara, on passe en mode commando, dit Naruto, les jambes pliés et le regard comme un espion.

-Tout seul, alors, répondit son petit ami.

Mais contre toute attente, le rouquin bondit vers l'avant faisant sursauter une petit fille qui passait par là.

-Ah moi les cookies ! Les sablés ! Les fourrés ! Les cakes ! Je vais dominer le monde ! Mwuhéhéhé !

-Excusez-le, il n'est pas très normal, demanda Naruto à la sécurité qui avait été prévenu qu'un fou dangereux s'en prenait aux enfants avec des gâteaux.

#

PAF !

-Aie, prévint Gaara l'air de rien quand le cadis lui rentra dedans.

RE-PAF !

RE-RE-PAF !

-Non mais tu vas le tenir ce cadi oui ? murmura Gaara dans ses dents, d'un air menaçant envers son petit copain.

-Mais il roule de traviolle, j'y peux rien ! se défendit tant bien que mal Naruto.

-Passe le moi, crétin.

Gaara le prit, laissant un Naruto vexé derrière lui.

PAF !

-Mais regardez où vous allez enfin ! s'écria une vieille dame quand elle fut frappée.

-Je suis désolé, c'est le cad…

-Vous êtes manchot ou bien ? Faites attention c'est tout !

Le rouquin resta, là, coi, la bouche ouverte.

-Tu veux me passer le relais peut-être ? demanda innocemment Naruto qui avait soudainement repris du poil de la bête, quand il avait vu son copain se faire crier dessus.

-Va chier, fut la seule réponse donnée.

#

-Naruto, j'ai une mission pour vous, si vous l'acceptez.

-Laquelle ? s'étonna le blondinet du ton mystérieux qu'avait pris Gaara.

-Trouve moi une putain de caisse qui soit pas remplie de vieux, et de monde en général.

#

A la caisse, coincés entre deux couples de personnes âgées, Gaara et Naruto restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le rouquin sorte dans l'oreille de son petit ami.

-Mais on est samedi, ils peuvent pas le faire un autre jour tous ses croulants ?

-Aie un peu de respect, Gaara, nous sommes la chair de leur chair, lui rappela Naruto.

-Rien à foutre, grommela le roux, les mains dans les poches.

Le silence se réinstalla, la queue n'avançait pas, les pieds de Gaara le lançaient ce qui le mettait encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? leur demanda une petit vieille.

-Euh…

-J'aime bien…insinua la dame d'un air coquin.

-Aish, ces vieux… marmonna Naruto à Gaara après s'être retourné.

#

Après avoir passé la rude épreuve de la caisse et du produit qui ne passe pas et qui retarde tout le monde, les deux amoureux sortirent du supermarché, soupirant de plaisir et retrouver l'air frais et de quitter ce monde de stresse intense. Comme c'était agréable et reposant.

-Bon maintenant, annonça Naruto. Où est la voiture, bon sang ?

**Voilou ! :D Les faits racontés ici sont réels, ou presque (sauf celui avec la mamie au sang chaud) ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! Je vous aime !**

**Reviews mes amours ? :3**


End file.
